


Holding My Temper and a Gun

by SainaLC



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is kind of molded after Eurus, BillDip, Insane Bill Cipher, Kidnapping, M/M, Mafia AU, Minor Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines, and himself, and the joker, but I won't be the one writing it, idk how to smut, insane, there might be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SainaLC/pseuds/SainaLC
Summary: The Gravity Falls Asylum is known for holding the most dangerously insane criminals. Since it opened in 1912, not a soul has escaped.Currently, it's holding 12 of the world's most lethal psychopaths. One of them being the infamous mafia leader, Bill Cipher, who the freshly graduated Dipper Pines is dying to get inside his head. Though it may just be the other way around."Come with me kid or burn with the rest of this place.""You're insane!""We all are, that's why we're here."





	1. Meeting You or His Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for checking out my fic! This is one of my first fics so I'm completely open to constructive criticism. Seriously, I won't be offended if you openly state that my writing sucks, just tell me why and how I can fix it if you do. That would be great. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!

Dipper slammed the door shut and locked it as quickly as he could. Pounding could be heard and felt from the inside as he leaned against the door.

"Get me out of here!" He faintly heard from the partially soundproof door. "I'm not insane! I'll kill you!"

That was one of his three patients. Jackson Mathews, a pyromaniac, and serial killer. Jackson was one of his easier patients surprisingly. There was also Jacob Andrew, a clinically insane serial rapist, and Tad Strange who was just psychotic. Dipper was mostly assigned to him just to check up on his health and make sure he was physically healthy. There was almost no hope for him to ever recover sanity after his accident in a factory and the trauma to his head. Though it was believed he was already insane before that.

Dipper had only graduated from a university with his masters in phycology a few months ago but he was already deep in work with his three patients. His Grunkle Ford had hired him at the asylum straight out of college. Lucky him that his Grunkle was the head of an asylum. It guaranteed him a job, and a good one too.

As he made his way back to his office, he passed the asylum's janitor soos, who also happened to work for his other Grunkle at his tourist trap and Dippers childhood home, The Mystery Shack.

"Sup Dipper," he took off his headphones. "How'd it go with ol' Jack?" He asked while continuing to mop up something on the floor.

"Well," he shrugged. "Better than last time. It's not like we're making much progress but I did get him to talk a little more before he snapped this time."

"Hey, progress is progress. You're the best we got here. If anyone can get through him it's gonna be you, bro."

Dipper chuckled at that. "Thanks man. See you around." He started to walk away.

"Wait dude, are you gonna be at the shack tonight for dinner? I Heard Mabel's bringing Pacifica by for dinner." 

"Uh…" Dipper thought while looking back. "Maybe. I might have to work late though." 

"It's cool dude. Hope I see ya there." Soos put his headphones back on and turned his attention back to cleaning the spill. Dipper turned back around and kept walking to his office.

Mabel and Pacifica had just got engaged and were in the midst of planning a wedding, so he hadn't seen his sister in a while. Maybe he should try to go. Even before they were engaged, he never really saw her once he started college. He was always busy with studying, and she stated a fashions business that Pacifica helped her manage. She was constantly traveling to LA, or New York or some other big city to market her clothes. It was going well so far from what he heard. He was glad she found a passion like he had.

When he got to his office, he unlocked the door and opened it to reveal his dimly lit room. Turing the light on revealed a less than clean desk, and an overflowing trashcan of failed plans for his patients. 

Groaning, he threw Jack's folder on his desk and sunk into his chair. He loved his job, and the tough patients in the Gravity Falls Asylum, but the work and progress were slower than he would have liked. It was the same every day and even though his patients were supposed to be the toughest in the country, he was growing bored of them. 

"Huh," he chuckled to himself. "You have the toughest ones in the country and you're already bored," he said to himself.

"What was that Dipper?" He looked up and saw Ford walk in.

"Nothing, just to my self."

"You know they say it makes you smarter," Ford said as he sat in the chair on the other side of his desk."

"Then I must be a genius by now," Dipper laughed and leaned back in his chair. Ford smiled and reached for the folder on his desk.

"Jack today?"

"Yeah," Dipper sat up and leaned on the desk. "I thought today would be a good day to make some progress.

"Was it?" Ford asked reading through the file.

"Ehh, kind of." Dipper opened his drawer and took out a remote in his desk and flipped on the T.V. that was connected to the security cameras. He flipped through the channels until he landed on Jack's room to revealed him still pounding and screaming on the door. "Nevermind." Dipper sighed and Ford threw the folder back on the desk.

"It will take time."

"It's been three months," Dipper groaned.

"It will take a lot of time," Ford corrected.

"Ugg." Dipper threw his head back and Ford laughed.

"My boy, you are far too impatient."

"I'm bored Grunkle Ford! I thought I'd see some change by now."

"It will take a bit. Plus, you're new to this."

"But I was top of my class. I practically memorized those books word for word."

"Textbooks don't compare to experience. I should know, I've been doing this for over 50 years."

"Fair point," Dipper sighed and picked the remote back up and looked through the channels to see his other two patients. Tad was asleep, and Jacob was pacing again. He flipped through a few more channels before landing on a very particular one. Bill Cipher, who was just sitting cross-legged in the middle of his room.  
"How's Cipher doing?" He had only arrived at the asylum a month before Dipper came to work, though Dipper knew of the infamous mafia leader way before that. When the police finally caught him, they didn't know what else to do with him, other than to lock him in here.

Ford pinched the bridge of his nose before responding. "I don't know what to do with him."

"Who's assigned to him?"

"No one."

Dipper paused for a moment. "Why?"

"Every doctor or physiatrist who talks to him ends up losing their mind one way or another. He's far beyond anyone we've ever dealt with."

"What about you. Have you talked to him?"

"Briefly. I'm the only one who ever makes contact because I know what I'm doing. Even so, I never spend more than a few minutes in that room."

"Minutes? Then how are you supposed to make any progress with him?"

"There is no progress when it comes to people like Bill. And even if I wanted to try, he's currently not talking at all. The last thing he said was over a month ago."

"Why don't you let me try?" Dipper perked up, eager to talk to someone like Bill. Dipper knew first hand that he was not like any of the other patients here. He wasn't like anyone in this world.

"Not a chance. I've already lost three of my best to that maniac and I'll be damned if I lose my nephew to him as well."

"But Ford-"

"No buts! Under no circumstances are you allowed to talk to that monster."

Dipper sank in his chair. "Fine."

"I'm sorry kid, I know you're bored but Bill is far too risky. It's not that I don't have trust in your ability, but I've seen first hand what he can do to even the smartest doctors."

"Yeah, yeah." He grabbed his folder and wrote down a few more notes for Jack before putting it in his desk drawer. 

"What else do you have to do today?" Ford asked as he stood up.

"Um, I have to go see Jacob, and write a couple reports for Tad."

"You going to be here late?"

"Probably," Dipper shrugged.

"Darn, you'll miss dinner. Mabel's making meatloaf."

"Save me some?"

"I'll try." Ford made his way to leave before stopping. "Oh, one more thing." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a leather-bound book with a golden six-fingered hand and a number two. One of his hand-written phycology journals. "Page 53 might help with Tad."

"Thanks, Grunkle Ford," Dipper said as he stood up to grab it from him.

"No problem, good luck." He turned and walked out the door, leaving Dipper alone in the room to finish his work.

Ford hoped tad would keep him busy. He gave Dipper the second hardest patient purposely to keep him away from Bill. Tad was definitely a challenge, but nowhere near the threat level that Bill posed. When Bill first arrived, Ford already knew he was dangerous, but after seeing what he did to the doctors, he made sure Dipper never got near him. Especially after what he said a month ago when he stopped talking. His last words being;

"I'm not talking unless it's to your nephew. Dipper Pines. Until I see him, you're not getting anything out of me sixer"

It still gives Ford chills when he thinks about it. Bill had never met Dipper in his life. He or any of the doctors have never mentioned him, yet Bill still knew his name and relation to him. After this, Ford put maximum security on him and moved him as far from Dipper as possible.

He knew Dipper would eventually get curious, that's just how he was. But he would keep Bill from him at all costs. Hopefully, Dipper would be too busy to notice for a while, but Ford knew that wouldn't last long. And he would have to come up with more excuses soon.  
___________________________  
Dipper sat in his office and tried to finish his reports. Tad was extra difficult today and now the time was well past nine and the meatloaf was probably long gone by now. 

He groaned and sat back checking his watch. 

9:42

He sighed and put the papers back in his desk. They were close enough to done and he needed more sleep before he continued. 

He got up, threw his stuff in his backpack, put on his hat, and headed for the door. 

Before he walked out, he realized the T.V. was still on and he went to turn it off. He grabbed the remote and looked back to it before realizing it was still on Bill's channel. And he was in the exact same spot as last time. He watched him for a minute, trying to figure out what he was doing, but he just sat there. 

He was about to turn it off when he saw him move, or rather disappear. 

"What!" He exclaimed, but by the time he even finished the word, Bill was back in that spot. Dipper rubbed at his eyes and tried to comprehend what he saw. Or, what he thought he saw. Did he see that? Or was he just tired?

He grabbed the remote and turned the T.V. and walked out of his office, locking the door behind him. He started making his way down the hall, but when he got to the end, instead of going right to the main entrance, he went left to the patient's wing. Something told him he needed to know what had happened. He walked down the hall and the eleven doors that held the patients. He heard distant screams and cried and some pounding but that was normal. He kept walking till he reached that stairs at the end of the hall. Bill was kept in the basement for security purposes.

Once he was downstairs, he walked down the hall towards Bill's room. Once he turned the corner, he saw Wendy standing guard. She got hired on as a security guard a few years before he was hired. 

"Hey, Wendy!' He called.

"Dipper, dude, what's up?"

"I didn't know you were working tonight?"

"I'm covering for Jasmin."

"Oh." Jasmin was Wendy's new girlfriend. After she broke up with Robbie, she met her and got her hired at the asylum. They started dating a few months later.

"So, what are you even doing down here? Shouldn't you be home by now?"

"I had a lot of extra paperwork, and I came down here to talk to Cipher."

"Sorry bud, I can't let you do that. Ford's strict orders, no one but him goes in here."

"Come on Wendy, you got to let me in."

"No way Dip. This guy is dangerous. I've only gotten a glimpse on him here, but I've seen him on the news a lot before. He's some kind of mafia leader and he's involved in a lot of shootings and break-ins."

"Fine," Dipper sighed. "See you later Wendy."

"See you Dip, sorry I couldn't help you."

"It's fine, I probably shouldn't even be down here. Ford would kill me if he knew I tried to."

Wendy laughed at that. "Then I'll keep my lips sealed." She ran her fingers across her closed lips and motioned throwing away a key. Dipper smiled and mimicked the movement. "Go home and get some rest, will ya?"

"Yeah, I really should." Dipper turned and started to walk away. "Goodnight Wendy."

"Night Dipper." She called back.

Dipper made his way back to the stairs and to the main entrance, thinking about what Wendy said. Dipper knew far too well what he was capable of, and that was probably why he was so interested in him. Bill had attacked his university a couple of times. Ford didn't know, and Dipper didn't really tell anyone, so they didn't worry about him. Bill likely didn't remember him, but Dipper would never forget him. 

He was in the library, everyone was huddled in the corner with two men in suits with guns watching them. Everyone was shaking and scared. There were bodies all around and the mafia members were ready to make more. 

"Don't even think about moving or we'll blow your brains out," a guy in an eight ball costume said. He and another guy in a costume that looked like a keyhole laughed at this and continued to point the guns at the students. 

"Well that would be a waste of IQ now wouldn't it?" a voice asked. Then, they saw him walk into the library. Bill Cipher, in his famous yellow suit. He didn't have a gun, but the look in his eyes made him more terrifying than anyone else in the room. He walked over to the group of students and surveyed them. "So! Which genius wants to join the mafia?" He laughed and looked through the group.

Suddenly, his eyes stopped on Dipper, who was too frightened to look away. He stared into those insane golden eyes and in that moment, he had never felt more afraid, or alive. It looked like Bill was about to say something when a lade with pink hair ran in the room.

"Boss! We gotta go!" 

"Whose here?" Bill asked as he turned around.

"FBI," she replied while walking to the window and moving the curtain to look out of it. "They've got a lot of reinforcement. It ain't a good idea to stay."

"Fine," Bill groaned. "Sorry meat sacks, maybe some other time." He grinned wider than humanly possible and winked. Though Dipper couldn't be sure, he almost thought Bill had looked at him as he winked.

Bill and the rest of them cleared out rather quickly, and while the rest of the students were too stunned to move, Dipper wasted no time leaving that room. He pulled his hat over his face and snuck out the back door. By the time the authority's got there, he was back in his own dorm. So, no one ever really knew he was even in that room when Bill's gang attacked.

But like Dipper said, he didn't think Bill would remember him. But Dipper would always remember him. Maybe that experience should have made him terrified of the criminal, and he was, but it also made him eager to figure the man out. In his six years of studying, he had never read about someone like Bill and it intrigued him. Probably too much.

But it didn't matter, Ford would never let Dipper near him, and that was probably a good thing.

Dipper walked out the main door and headed to his car. Unaware of the psychopath in the basement, who knew and planned for every step he was taking.


	2. Opening the Door and His Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look! It's chapter two already. I was planning on writing this in a few days but instead, my brain decided not to fall asleep last night so it's here now. This chapter was written with the help of my very best friend caffeine, which will be helping me make it through the rest of the day. Wish me luck.

"And Dipper, you need to rent a tux."

"Uh huh."

"And bring a date."

"Mmm."

"And you need to come early to help set up."

"Sure."

"Are you even listening to me!" The sudden change in volume jolted the adult awake and sent his phone falling to the floor of his office. He scrambled to pick it back up and put it to his ear.

"Yeah, sorry Mabel I'm listening." He yawned. "I'm just tired."

"It's almost noon. How late were you up."

"Not late, I just woke up a bunch. I had nightmares."

"Like when we were kids?"

"No, these ones were… different."

"How so?"

"I don't know, there was a triangle and a floating pyramid."

"Sounds terrifying," she mocked.

"Ha ha," Dipper responded sarcastically. He only got a laugh in response. "I gotta go, just text me the information later."

"Will do Dipdot, get some rest."

"Yup. Love you."

"Love you too." He pulled the phone from his ear and clicked the off button. Why did he need to know all this now, the wedding wasn't for another two months. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. Coffee. Caffeine = awake = get work done = go home and sleep, was about all he could comprehend at the moment.

He lazily stood up and shuffled out of his office and towards the lobby where a crappy coffee pot was waiting for him. Once he got there, he tried to pour his coffee fast and get back to his office without being noticed. He was almost heading back to when he ran into Ford.

"Dipper, good morning," he exclaimed far too excitedly. "Did you get those reports-" he paused actually looking at him. "Are you look okay? You look awful."

"Gee, thanks," he mumbled sipping coffee.

"No, I mean, you just look tired," he tried to correct.

"Nothing coffee can't fix." He triumphantly raised his thin paper cup in the air and continued his walk back to his office.

"If you say so," Ford mumbled as he followed. "As I was saying, did you get those reports filed?"

"Uh, almost." Dipper opened the door to his office and walked in with his Grunkle in tow. "I was going to finish this morning but I haven't been able to focus."

"Did you not sleep well?"

"Not really," he fell back in his chair and stared at the brown liquid in his cup. "But I'll be fine."

"Good. Because we'll need you today." Dipper looked up.

"Why?"

"Last night there was an incident involving Cipher. He managed to get out of his room and put three guards in the hospital, and two doctors."

"Wendy?!"

"She's fine. Lucky for her, she was on break when it happened." Relieved, Dipper slumped back in his seat.

"Yeah, I'm good," a voice called from the door. Dipper looked up and saw Wend standing there, holding her badge in her hand. "Hey Ford, hope you don't mind but I'm going to go home cuz I've been here for almost 24 hours and that brown sludge they pretend is coffee only works so far." Dipper looked suspiciously at his cup and considered leaving to go to a real coffee shop.

"Yeah, that's fine Wendy. Take care."

"You to boss man," she exclaimed as she tossed him her access badge and ID "Man Dip you look bad what's up?" Dipper just groaned in response and she chuckled and walked away.

"Like I said, were short on staff, so if you can I need you to stay."

"Yeah, I can. I'm just going to find some real coffee first," he said while dumping his in the trash. He got up and grabbed his wallet and keys.

"You do that," he started to walk out. "Oh, Dipper," he tossed him Wendy's badge. "Since you're on your way out drop this off at the lobby.

"Yup," he replied and shoved it in his pocket. Ford mumbled a goodbye and walked to his own office. Dipper quickly left as well but walked in the opposite direction towards the exit. He stopped at the front desk and reached in his pocket.

"Can I help you?" Kandy, the secretary asked.

"Yeah, I-" Dipper paused for a moment, clutching the badge. He had access to the whole facticity. Every patient's room. Including-

"Dipper?"

"Huh? Oh, I um… just wanted to say… I think the coffee machine's broken," he stumbled out

"Oh, thanks. I'll work on that," she threw up what sounded like an automated response and went back to typing. Dipper quickly walked out the door and to his car. Once he got in, he turned the key and drove off. He could get into so much trouble for this. But this could also be his chance to prove to Ford he could do it. He needed to talk to Bill. Today, before Wendy came back tomorrow and collected her badge.

Dipper hurried to the nearest Starbucks and asked for the most caffeinated item on the menu. He ended up driving away with a cold cup of coffee that didn't taste much different to the office slop but already seemed more caffeinated in the first few sips.

Once he got back to the asylum, he hurried to his office trying, and succeeding this time, not to run into anyone. Once he was in, he locked the door and turned on the T.V. 

Passing through his patient's channels, he landed on Bill's to find him in the exact same place as last time. Unmoving, and ghost-like. Dipper then pulled out his laptop and checked the employee schedule for an opening. Ford was in his office almost all day, which had security tapes of every inch of the place. He'd have to find a time where Ford was gone, and the guards were moving shifts.

With further digging, he found Ford had a meeting from 1-1:50, and the security guards were scheduled for their next change at 1:45. If he left his office at 1:40, he'd have just enough time to get downstairs and pose as a guard long enough to slip in the door before the next guard came. He'd have about five minutes before Ford caught him, but that was enough time. He was sure of it.

He checked his own schedule and found he didn't have anything going on until 3, which would give him enough time to finish his reports and get down to see Bill. It was currently 1:18, and with some luck, he might be able to pull this off.

\--------------- 

After about 20 minutes of filing reports, Dipper had completed all his work and prepared his notes to talk to Bill. He shoved everything in a thin bag and left with the badge.

Once he was downstairs, he crossed his fingers that he hadn't missed the shift change. Mustering all the confidence he could, he put the badge around his neck, making sure to turn the ID with Wendy's name and picture the other way. The guy he was replacing 'Jeff' had lunch next. Here goes nothing.

"Jeff," he called as he walked up. "I'm here a few early, go get lunch." Dipper bit his lip, waiting to get caught.

"Oh, thanks man I'm starving. It's not like their giving us much time today am I right?" He laughed and walked right past Dipper, leaving him stunned that his idiotic plan was working so well so far. 

He waited until Jeff was out of sight before sliding the badge in the key slot and grabbing the door handle. This was it. He checks his watch; 1:44. He had about 6 minutes.

'I can do this, I can do this,' he told himself. He took a deep breath, and pushed the door open and walked in. After he shut and locked the door, he glanced in the room. Bill was no longer on the floor like he had been minutes ago, and the past few weeks, but now he was sitting at the table reserved for patients and doctors.

"Hello doctor," Bill cooed looking up. For a moment, he seemed normal. Until Dipper saw his eyes. Those same golden eyes that screamed murder and psychopath. 

"Bill," Dipper replied respectfully and sat down.

"I thought they weren't sending in anymore meat sacks to test me?" Bill questioned and raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't sent in, but I'm here. At least for the next five minutes until they realize that fact." Bill laughed at this and grinned. 

"Sneaking, around are we?"

"I thought you weren't talking to anyone?" Dipper changed the subject.

"Ford and I made a deal. His part had finally been made, so now I'll talk."

"Are you going to tell me what the deal is?"

"All in good time," Bill smirked and continued to stare at Dipper. He tried not to be uncomfortable, but then he realized he wasn't. In fact, he was completely at ease. Maybe this is what Ford was talking about when he mentioned the other doctors losing their minds. "Aren't you worried you'll turn out like the others?" Bill asked, seeming to read Dipper's mind which threw him off a bit.

"I'm not like the others."

"I know. Isn't it fun?" He flashed a toothy grin and Dipper suddenly felt unease again.

"How did you do it?"

"How did I do what? I've done many things. Illegal things, horrible things, immoral things, sinful-"

"How did you drive the others insane?" Dipper cut him off, not wanting to hear everything. Bill laughed.

"Want to find out?" his eyes went wide and he leaned forward. Too close. Dipper instinctively backed up, which only made Bill move closer. At this point, he was standing over the table and Dipper suddenly remembered what he had done just last night alone.

"Not in the way you're suggesting."

"Why not? That's the fun way!"

"Sit down, or I'm calling security."

"You'll get busted."

"I'm busted either way. Back. Away. Now," Dipper commanded through clenched teeth. His voice shaky but effective. Bill looked at him for a moment, studying his face, then slowly backed down.

"So you want to know kid?"

"That's why I'm here."

"Are you hoping to save them?"

"I guess-"

"Or! Are you hoping to use that power for yourself? I could teach you, ya know, how to use it, control others, drive them… MAD!" Bill circled a finger around his ear for emphasis.

"That's not why I'm-" The door swinging open cut him off and he jumped up to see a guard standing with her gun out. 

"Get back Cipher!" She yelled, pointing the gun at him. Bill made no effort to move. "Now!" This time he smirked and slowly raised his hands up. "Kid, get out of here now." Dipper reluctantly obeyed and walked out of the room. The guard followed close behind and shut and locked the door almost faster than he could get out.

He was about to run back to his office when he heard shouting.

"Mason Pines!" Shit, Ford only used that name when he was really in trouble. Like that time he snuck out of the house when he was 16. "What the Hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm trying to figure out how to cure the others!"

"That's what he wants you to think, but you'll just end up like them!"

"Ford, I can do this. I'm fine."

"I don't care. He could have hurt you as well!"

"But he didn't."

"That doesn't matter! You could be gone and it would have been my fault!" Dipper was silent while Ford glared daggers at him. "I'm putting you through a full psych evaluation. Give me the badge and get out of here. I expect you back here at 5 tomorrow morning for your test. Dipper stared at his Uncle for a moment, then threw the badge on the floor and stomped away.

Ford sighed and picked it up. He turned to watch his angry nephew walk away. It wasn't Dippers fault, he was just to god damn curious. That's why he made a great phycologist, but it's also why Ford knew he had to watch him carefully here, so he doesn't end up like one of his patients. Hopefully, he'll go home and get a good night's rest and realize why this is necessary.

But going home and resting was the last thing on Dippers mind. By now, coffee and anger were fulling him and he got home as fast as he could and pulled out his notebook and tried to remember everything Bill had said and done. Which words had he used, which words did he avoid. How often did he blink, his facial expressions? Simple details, but when applied correctly, they could mean the difference between understanding, and being lost. 

While Ford tried to listen to the tapes to see if Dipper's mental state was compromised, and Dipper scrambled for answers, Bill sat patiently in his cell, watching all the pieces fall perfectly into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it met your expectations. Sorry if caffeine isn't as good a help as I think it is.

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you guys think? Good? Bad? Eh? Like I said, I've only written a few before this and only one or two were even a little good but I'm trying. If you even remotely liked it, comment. Tell me what you liked, hated; what I'm doing right, wrong. It's feedback that will get me through this.


End file.
